Linard Skyre
Linard Skyre is the first and current emporer of Damanucus, and also considered, by many, as its founding father. He is the leader of the Damanucus Protectionist Party (commonly referred to as Protectionists). Skyre is known mostly as democratic; however, some decisions have been considered controversial, and as a result have put him on an edge with many of his fellow citizens. Early Life Linard was born on an sailing vessel headed for the island of Damanucus (then unclaimed and under protection of the South Pacific) in 1975. As a result of this, he naturally gained a set of water legs, and sailed his first boat unaided when he was three. Tragedy struck his family when his older sister, to whom he looked as a role model, died from tuberculosis. He took her death the hardest, and at fifteen sailed from the island to travel the world, effectively ending his studies temporarily. During his travels, he came to see many countries, and witnessed first-hand the effect of many government styles on the country, including that of capitalism, which he found to be destructive upon the fabric of society. He eventually wrote many of these experiences down on notepaper, along with a speech he wished to give to the country he would eventually call home. However, as he travelled further, hoping to find a permanent residence, he became homesick, and eventually returned to Damanucus. He was seventeen years old when he eventually recommenced his studies, graduating two years later from high school. Visiting the United Nations In 1998, Skyre was invited to visit the United Nations Building, which he took with great stead. While there, he examined a United Nations Assembly debating the inclusion of a proposal. It was there where he learnt of democracy, and, with a little bit of support from various members of the General Assembly, eventually enrolled himself in university, undertaking a degree in Politics. This took him four years to complete, during which time he outlined a plan for the independance of Damanucus, its processes, government, and initial budgetary commitments. He returned to Damanucus, and spent six months touring the island, persuading the people to join with him in making Damanucus an independant nation. This persuasion resulted in a vote by the people, which generated a unanimous result for independance. His tour also caused a shift in people's lifestyles: instead of remaining in one place, they would become nomadic, travelling between two, three or even four at any one time. It took three years before Damanucus became independant. Linard was crowned Emporer the following morning by insistence of the population. Controversy Linard Skyre's reign has been subject to some criticism, especially in his handling of some very important issues. The first is the discovery of an ancient temple in Triolin, the nation's capital, during construction of a shopping complex. The complex was eventually put on hold while excavation of the temple was completed by trained archaeologists, much to the chagrin of developers and worshippers alike. Eventually the temple was removed, citing historical significance, and building has continued, although a plaque notifying its original location was ordered to be installed in the ground level of the building. Skyre's second controversial decision involved setting the prisons up as privately-owned work camps. He has defended this decision, admitting that "they might as well be doing something good for the nation, instead of being treated like princes." He has also been accused of discrimination regarding his decision to restrict the voting procedure to those with a high enough IQ to distinguish between good and worthless candidates. He has also come under fire concerning the recent major lowering of the age of consent, from 16 to 12, seen by many scientists and conservatives as a serious breach of power. Skyre also commented on the unemployment rate, after the release of a UN report in February 2007, saying that the rate is "totally undesirable", and that he will attempt to increase the amount of available jobs for the people.